mah_wiki_3fandomcom_sv-20200215-history
User blog:Ankan5000/All true lab entries (Undertale)
Every lab entry found in the true lab : 3 Entry number 1 This is it... Time to do what the king has asked me to do. I will create the power to free us all. I will unleash the power of the SOUL. Entry number 2 The barrier is locked by SOUL power... Unfortunately, this power can not be recreated artificially. SOUL power can only be derived from what was once living. So, to create more, we will have to use what we hav now... The SOULs of monsters. Entry number 3 But extracting a SOUL from a living monster would require incredible power... Beside being impractical, doing so would instantly destroy the SOUL's host. And, unlike the persistent SOULs of humans... the SOULs of monsters disappear immediately after death. If I could only make a monster's soul last... Entry number 4 I have been researching humans to see if I can find any information about their SOULs. I ended up snooping around the castle... and found these weird tapes. I do not feel like Asgore ''has watched them... I do not think he should '''Entry number 5' I have done it. Using the blueprints, I have extracted it from the human SOULs. I believe this is what gives their SOULs the strength to persist after death. The will to keep living... The resolve to change fate. Let us call this power... "Determination" Entry number 6 Asgore ''asked everyone outside the city for monsters that had "fallen down". Their bodies came in today. They are still comatose... And soon, they will all turn to dust. But what happens if I inject "Determination" into them? If their SOULs persist after they perish, then... freedom might be closer than we thought. '''Entry number 7' We will need a vessel to wield the monster SOULs when the time comes. After all, a monster can not absorb the SOULs of other monsters. Just as a human can not absorb a human SOUL... So then... what about something that is neither human nor monster? Entry number 8 I have choosen a candidate. I have not told Asgore ''yet, because I want to surprise him with it... In the center of his garden, there is something special. The first golden flower, that grew before all the others. The flower from the outside world. It appeared just before the queen left. I wonder... what happens when something without a SOUL gains the will to live? '''Entry number 9' Things are not going well. None of the bodies have turned into dust, so I can not get the SOULs. I told the families that I would give them the dust back for the funerals. People are starting to ask me what is happening. What do I do? Entry number 10 Experiments on the vessel are a failure. It does not seem to be any different from the control cases. Whatever. They are a hassle to work with anyway. The seeds just stick to you, and will not let go... Entry number 11 Now that Mettaton has made it big, he never talks to me anymore... except to ask when I am going to finish his body. But I am afraid if I finish his body, he will not need me anymore... Then we will never be friends again... Not to mention, every time I try to work on it, I just get really sweaty... Entry number 12 Nothing is happening. I do not know what to do. I will just keep injecting everything with "determination". I want this to work. Entry number 13 One of the bodies have opened its eyes. Entry number 14 Everyone that had fallen down has woken up. They are all walking around and talking like nothing is wrong. I thought they were goners...? Entry number 15 Seems like this research was a dead end. But at least we got a happy ending out of it...? I sent the SOULs and the vessel back to Asgore. And I called all of the families and told them everyone is alive. I will send everyone back tomorrow. : ) Entry number 16 no NO NO NO NO NO Entry number 17 (Not written by Alphys) Dark Darker Yet darker The darkness keeps growing The shadows cutting deeper Photon readings negative The next experiment seems Very Very Interesting What do you two think? Entry number 18 The flower is gone. Entry number 19 The families keep calling me to ask when everyone is coming home. What am I supposed to say? I do not even answer the phone anymore. Entry number 20 Asgore ''left me five messages today. Four about everyone being angry, one about a cute teacup. Thanks ''Asgore. Entry number 21 I spend all my time at the garbage dump now. It is my element. Notes:' 17 '''was originally written in WingDings, this is that text made readable '''20 'Asgore's message about the teacup also said that it looked like Alphys, but I don't remember what it was exactly : ( Thank you for reading! : 3 Kategori:Blogginlägg